


Counting the stars

by lilibel



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt, Mind fuckery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's agenda is different from his. She just never caught up on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Loki prompt table over at the [Avengers_tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "Lies and deception".
> 
> Unbetaed, it's also quite random.

Darcy really likes Tom. He is always there to come and give her a hand whenever she thinks her iPod is dying, proving to her that she needn't be so anxious about losing her favorite piece of technology. And she has to admit that she has recently been going into the computer shop on the corner of Main and Elwood for the simple pleasure of hanging around him.

Besides being the mighty savior of Bragi (she read once that he was the God of Music in the Norse mythology and thought it fitting), Tom knows the worst jokes ever (What did the green grape say to the purple grape? Breathe, idiot, breathe!) and he likes taking long walks into the desert.

She really likes him and when during one of those nights off from work, he asks her if she would like to come with him on a walk, she doesn't hesitate and says yes.

One night in the desert become five and soon they go every other nights. She manages to shift her schedule with Jane and SHIELD and those walks gives her a sense of belonging.

Tom knows his stars. And she surprises him when she can name some of those he is pointing out for her. Jane would be proud she thinks before blushing as he takes her hand. She is never like that, really, usually she is the one jumping on a guy, and making the moves. But with Tom ... she just likes to be led, it feels different. And when he kisses her, when he finally kisses her, she knows everything is changing for her.

The kiss is not messy, it is not booze induced, and it definitely isn't from a jock who thinks he knows what he is doing. It's a man kiss, fierce and soft, slow and hot and she shivers as she registers that he has cold lips. She laughs drunkenly then and promises him she'll make the cold go away. The look in his eyes makes her pause but she answers to the apparent sadness with one of her famous smile and they kiss again.

"It was like ... seeing the stars." she tells Jane the next morning around a cup of hot coffee. "He is so sweet and it's like everytime I touch him he may break. It's different.  
\- Different how?  
\- Different good. It's like he doesn't belong here but does his best to fit in the desert. And the way his hair curls ... it's so adorable. Yeah, it's different, good different. You'd like him."

There is the promise of a double-date when the diner owner brings her son into the conversation but suddenly there is not time to plan such things because Jane is on the verge of finding whatever SHIELD wants her to find. The walks into the desert are more scarce so Darcy makes sure she comes by the shop every other morning to bring coffee. She likes the smile on Tom's face. Less sad and a little bit more happy than before. It's good she has this effect on him she thinks.

"I'm going to go for a while" he tells her as she babbles about something new she has learned about the research over at SHIELD. She only babbles about the non confidential things, which are rare but do exists.  
"Oh. How long?  
\- It'll depend. Family matters to attend to. It may take a while.  
\- I'll think of you."

His smile is somewhat devilish as he kisses her and she decides that they have gone past hand holding and long kisses. She takes the initiative and they make love in the empty house where Jane once held camp. He is cold against her and she shivers under his hands. The next morning Tom is gone and her phone is ringing to the top of its speakers.

It takes Darcy two days to catch up with the world. Thor is back, Jane is happy and there are important matters to attend to. She is there when Loki is brought into custody and Darcy suddenly feels cheated.

"Family matters" Tom had said. And now all that Darcy can think of, as she silently cries into her pillows, is how she had let herself fall for him. "I'll think of you" she had replied. And she thinks of him, of their long walks into the desert, of his cold lips and warm embrace. And she curses the universe for having making her fall for the bad guy. And she cheers, silently, when he manages to escape. She hates herself for it, she hates him even more, but she can't help but hope that he will make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments (concrits or not) are widely appreciated :)


End file.
